The Missing Scene
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: There was a consistent rapping on the window that woke him suddenly. Thankfully...it hadn't woken Jules yet...wait...what? Just how did Shawn Spencer make his way back into Juliet O'Hara's bed? Here is the missing scene...the one the Psych writers neglected to include!


Now it's been a dang long time since I've written a fanfic…but…those (usually) very clever writers over at Psych have left a major hole in one of the greatest love stories of the 21st century lol!

I think writing for the character of Shawn Spencer is one of the most challenging things…and best left for funnier people than I...normally…however...someone had to bloody fill that hole!

With shovel in hand - Here's my take….

* P * I * N * E * A * P * P * L * E *

'Shawn, you don't even like Chunky Chili.' She said, swiping his spoon away from her plate with a giggle.

'But Jules…' he said with a little whine, 'My taste buds seem to have developed an instant liking for your chunks!'

Her laughter was music to his ears…and her smile was sunshine to his eyes. It had been a rocky month or so and sitting here with her looking so relaxed…well… he felt like he was at least no longer in the pound…perhaps…just perhaps he was back in the enclosed yard and getting closer to that darn doghouse!

'You know Jules; it's a well-known fact that within thirty minutes of eating chili, the body craves ice cream and a walk on the boardwalk. It's true…I read it in Gus' monthly men's journal. And if it's there…in black and white…we have to trust that information!'

'Is that right?' She asked with a nervous little smile.

She had to give it some thought. She glanced down at her hands in her lap. Nervously she clenched and unclenched them as she mulled over his request. Part of her wanted to run. He had hurt her. Really hurt her. She was trying to understand the reasoning behind the lies…trying to forgive him…but she really hated how all the men who were close to her in life had lied and hurt her in some way. First it was her dad, and then it was her brother and now Shawn. What is it with men she wondered?

She glanced up at him…and noticed how his normally happy go lucky gaze seemed so serious and intense as he waited for her answer. She breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She decided to silence the part of her that wanted to run. One look at him…and she knew she didn't want this time together to end…just yet.

'A walk would be nice.' She said softly.

He didn't realize just how tense he was, waiting for her reply, and it took a moment for her answer to register. Suddenly a large smile spread across his face.

He quickly threw some notes on the table and rose, eager to leave…before she had a chance to change her mind. He placed his arm across her shoulders and guided her towards the door. For the first time in a month she didn't squirm from his touch. He briefly looked skywards and mouthed a silent Thank You to the gods above!

Out in the fresh air he dropped his arm from her shoulders…he didn't want to push his luck! But…he was going to engineer a very, very close walk where his hand would constantly brush against hers frequently.

'Jules…we should walk in the legendary footsteps of the Santa Barbara Yeti!' He said excitedly.

'What?' she exclaimed incredulously.

'…every local knows about the Santa Barbara Yeti Jules! The big beast used to walk the waterfront every afternoon looking for Mrs Yeti. Apparently she went out for fish one night and never came back. Every night Mr Yeti would sit at the end of the bay waiting, lonely, hungry and very thirsty. That's the truth Jules, it's a legend now…and eventually they built a bar in honour of Mr Yeti's waiting spot…and they called that bar Legend! C'mon Jules…For Mr Yeti?'

She smiled. He really did have more than his share of imagination.

* P * I * N * E * A * P * P * L * E *

He had to congratulate himself. He was brilliant even if he did say so himself. Lunch with**_ his _**lady had turned into so much more! He had put into place the 'Shawn Spencer 10 point plan to seduce**_ his _**woman'

[note to self: send 'Seducing Your Woman' idea off to publishing house.]

He was now standing in her kitchen preparing his famous homemade pizza because:

He had been ever so witty on their walk along the beachfront.

They had stopped and spent some time playing with a gorgeous little puppy.

He persuaded her to have just 'one' white wine while they waited to see if 'Mrs Yeti' came home!

He had her laughing at his silly antics.

He sang her a song.

Her persuaded her to have 'just one more' wine.

When one of her favorite songs began to play on the jukebox he asked her to dance. She had allowed him to hold her close. (He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered this one.)

The breeze had sprung up as they left the pub and it was a little chilly. When Juliet shivered he gathered her in close to keep her warm, and she had let him.

He suddenly declared that a man must have sustenance after such a 'long and arduous' walk…and he would 'hunt and gather' a mighty feast for her as was the role of the 'man in the family'!

And perhaps…most importantly….He was glad that he had spent an extra ten minutes working out with his bricks this morning… she could not seem to resist the 'manhouse' this evening!

Leaving his sandy shoes at the front door, he had made his way to 'their' kitchen and began organizing dinner while Jules went for a shower. He prepared the pizzas...two and a half for him, half for her…double pineapple on his! He opened a bottle of wine for her and a beer for him and he had her favorite music playing gently in the background. He knew this was a big moment…and he was going to take it nice and slow. He didn't want to crash and burn. Perhaps….just perhaps if he was lucky, he'd get a little 'second base action…hands over the clothes type of action!' This seducing caper required patience and he knew he could not afford to blow it!

* P * I * N * E * A * P * P * L * E *

As Juliet entered the kitchen she stopped abruptly. She had to smile. Earlier this afternoon Shawn had said he would 'wait for her until she was ready in his stockinged feet, his chef hat and an apron' …. Well…there he stood, minus the chef's hat but in his stockinged feet and an apron that screamed boldly, 'Kiss the Cook.' God she loved this man… And despite his faults…she knew he loved her. Funnily enough…she knew she could trust that fact. He loved her. They may have their problems… but… dammit tonight she was not going to worry about them!

She walked towards him…her eyes never leaving his. She smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. Hard. As she came up for air she whispered, 'I declare a temporary truce Shawn…Let's flick that switch just for tonight.'

He knew she was speaking. He knew he should be paying attention…but he couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. **_His_** woman was kissing**_ him_**, and kissing him hard! And he couldn't think, he could only feel as he was lost in a rush of emotion. God he loved this woman. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her…and he prayed that he wouldn't ever stuff up again; you only got so many chances with a woman like Jules!

He was lost in a blur of emotions. He was moving rapidly from second to third base…His last thought as they kissed their way to the bedroom…. 'Maybe she might let me get a labradoodle for the doghouse!'

* P * I * N * E * A * P * P * L * E *


End file.
